Tinkers getaway
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: "I knew I wasn't hearing things!""I never said you were hearing things!""I never said you said it!" And now, we're on the run from red eyed beasts...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

To start it simple, my name in Tinker. My friends call me Tink, so I hope you respect my wishes and do so too. I'm arrogant, yes, but I'm straight forward. So sue me. I have short black hair spikes in a pixie cut. No, I am not a pixie, so forget whatever it is your thinking. I'm 5' foot 5' tall and if you laugh, I'll personally kill you. I have a curvy figure that every girl wants, though the guys actually like to see them. The only way they can even get a glimpse is to bend down. Then resulting with my fist in their chummy little faces.

Oh, and I go to a boarding school. I know what you're thinking. Typical hot guys and smug, preppy chicks. We do have the fair amount of quiet people that nobody pays attention to though. But the quiet ones are the ones that cause the most trouble. Well, here they do anyway. See this isn't just any boarding school. This is a confinement centre. Only the deadly of the deadliest of teenagers go to this school.

I personally hope that we all can get along well.

Okay, so there are rules to follow. Three of which are mine, and a number in which are the schools and the students. This is how it's going to work. When I introduce someone, I'll give the four oh one of their disciplinary and the rules in which they hold themselves. All you have to do is listen well, and you'll survive well. I hope that you won't end up in my situation, but if you do, I feel very keen on meeting you. Oh, yes, I do.

Wipe that smile of your dial. I really- don't- know why you're smiling, and if you laugh, to hell with you. Something's clearly wrong in that head of yours. But then, I guess that's how you got yourself in here. I have introduced myself, so I think it's time for you to learn my rules and disciplinary.

First of all- You don't talk unless being talked to. You do not make me mad whatsoever.  
Secondly- When you're warned to stay away from me, you listen carefully and do as your said. DO not break this rule.  
And last of all- You do not openly attack me. I do not go easy on newbie's, but I go harder on those who are already here.

My disciplinary profile? Well, they call me the fighter. I kick, I punch, I bite. I scream and screech and I cause trouble. I am a band. A band you ask? The bands are the few of us that wear tracking collars that disable our body if we run or fight. I'm one of the quiet ones, sometimes. These bands send an electric current through our bodies that paralyse us.

It's complete torture. But they don't care. And neither does that new kid. He's a band. I know what you're thinking, he's new! But apparently he's deadlier than me. I know right, me? Everyone thought I was arrogant and stuck up, but boy, you should see this kid. This guy gives a new meaning to my profile. Little did I know that he'd be changing my profile completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The night shimmers. Most probably from the cafeteria's kitchen. The smells around the room are revolting. I can't help but think that this is the reason why everything shimmers in a dizzy wave. It's like someone pulled off the pipe leading all the gas around the school. If I'm correct than this occasion should go out with a big bang.

"Ellie." I chime. The girl in front me jumps, clearly startled, before tensing when she realises who the voice belongs to. Slowly, so very slowly, she begins to turn. Being the sumptuous, scary being I am. I yank her around to face me. She squeaks.

I force a deadly glare on her and she pales. I smirk before petting her head. "Want to be on my good list?" I sing. Her face gains some colour and she gulps.

"Tinker." She nods in acknowledgement. "I-It depends on the t-task." My 'friendly' face soon turns to a scowl when I realise that she just kindly refused my friendship.

"Depends on the task?" I start. I look up at her and smile gleefully, wickedly. "Oh, I'm sure you won't mind the task. It'll put you on my 'good' list. You won't turn down that offer will you?"

Ellie's the schools 'angelic' star. Little miss cheerleader slash serial killer. Oh, how I love a girl with spunk. I lick my lips, seeing how she trembles under my forced stare.

"You want to be on my good side, don't you?" I purr. I round her, checking for clichés that may affect my plan. "I won't hurt you if you listen to me, but be warned. I may scare you now, but wait and see what I'd be like if you try to make an enemy out of me. I can be a very reasonable girl, or I can be your worst nightmare." I whisper. "Your pick, darling."

I bit my thumb nails with a smirk until she slumps. "Okay, Okay, I'll help you. Just- Just tell me what you want." She cries. I smile. I rake a sharp finger over her cheek- drawing blood in a small scratch- before bringing the finger to wipe over my bottom lip. I knew from her face that she could clearly see the blood stained lips in which I smirk from. She grimaces as I take a small step before her, craning my neck to see her face.

"See, there's this new kid coming in today. Said to be quiet violent." I see her shake her head at this. "I want the four oh one. Get it? Yes, of course you do. But see, there's a problem with my little plan. Nobody ranked so low is allowed in. You're from a very valuable family, so with a little phone call I'm sure you can get us both in. Apparently, this kid has some very valuable aspects in his life if he's being arranged for private classes. See, I don't want some kid just coming and taking over _my _school, and with your help, I plan on changing that."

I wink. Ellie nods furiously, before turning around. My next words stop her.

"Did I say you can leave?" I hiss. My voice became so low, so traumatising that she gulps and stops dead in her tracks. She turns and I smile, a predator ready to takes its prey. I shake my head with a cluck of my tongue. I kiss her cheek, leaving behind a bloody mark. "You should know better by now little Ellie. I want you to arrange for the best looking dresses in the world. Have them by ten tonight, for that's when this little get together starts. You're dismissed."

See, Ellie's Father is the owner of company Zinc. The company makes clothing suited to make models cry in glee, but never afford. Ellie's mother is the designer and is a little more than traumatised that her daughter turned into a little nut-case. Nonetheless, they give Ellie everything she wants, in return for keeping her under lock and key and a good distance away from them. Depressing, really, but who cares.

Ellie was forced here for the murder of her best friend. A guy who wasn't interested and couldn't return the feelings in which she possessed. You get a lot of people here with similar cases. Someone can't return someone else's feelings so they strike out and kill the person because they can't handle rejection. Simple, really.  
Ellie's rules are really simple.

First of all- Don't talk to her while she's concentrating. She'll lash out at you.  
Secondly- don't ever, ever mention her best-friend.  
And lastly- don't ever expect a warm hug and greeting, especially if you show that you have an interest in the romance department.

Pish posh, laugh all you want, but this is life, and here, we live by rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

I stand before the caged in mirror. The instructors don't even trust us with glass, so they bar everything in. My closet is white wood, completely unbreakable and scratch proof. Opposite the closet is the wall with a bared in mirror, and in the middle of both the closet and the mirror is a double bed sheeted in white. The bloody walls are even white and soft. The floor has white carpet, so soft that you could sleep on it and have a better sleep then on a bed.

I know, right? Enough with the bloody white, but occasionally there's colour. Like the light bulb for instant, it's yellow. Nice change from white, right? I know, how sad.

But this is a place to secure the crazed. It's not exactly- comforting- to know that every step you take is on white floor, opposite a white roof, in a white room, under another white room, next to another white room, that's opposite the white ballroom, in a white bricked building. If I don't say myself, that is a pretty good excuse as to why we all are nuts.

You'd be nuts too if you were locked in with a shade supposed to be so pure and innocent, when really, everything here is anything but pure and innocent.

"One one was one race horse, Two two was one too, one one won one race, two two won one two!" Nanashi voice calls softly. Nanashi's the only person I'd personally call a friend. She's a little more crazed then some others though, believing that she's her own character from that anime show; Naruto. If I remember correctly, she believes her character is a 'fox demon'. Personally, I think that nuts, but whatever suits her shoes, that's fine. Don't you dare laugh.

She stops at my white door, poking her head in the door, her wide golden eyes staring at me with the look that clearly shows that she lives in a fantasy world, no longer part of reality. She tilts her head at me.

"I know you." She whispers, her dark red hair swaying. "You're the princess. Your dress is so pretty and pink. You are the princess, aren't you? I'll protect the princess, do you want to play?"

I frown. My dress isn't pink, it's white. A sigh escapes my lips. I don't have time to remark because she skips down the corridor singing-

"I love you, you love me, let's go kill barney, with a shot gun, bang bang, barneys on the floor, he's one dead dinosaur." Her voice is so soft, and I wonder where she heard that rhyme from, I think it came from one of the younger teenagers you sometimes find mumbling.

Nanashi's disciplinary profile- She was put here months after me for taking hostage a child no older than five. She played with the child, taking him on the highway, sometimes scaring him. At the end, she butchered him with a blunt butter knife. It took two weeks until the child was dead. I was sure she was unsecure before that though. Oh, and I suggest that you don't say anything regrettable around her, she tends to repeat like a parrot.

Her rules-  
Firstly- Do not wreck her fantasy world, it doesn't tend to end well.  
Secondly- She needs to have her daily dose of chocolate, otherwise a late night screaming occurs.

Thirdly- If she tells you that she doesn't like you, stay _away. _Oh, and never, ever mess with her friends. Its death to you.

I think, its kinda funny considering I'm her only friend, and the fact that- well- you mess with me, you die. I twirl in my dress. Ellie came through, as I knew she would. Wicked girl. I scrap a nail down my neck, spilling blood which I drench in my fingers and ignore as it drenches the white fabric. I run my fingers over my lips and through my hair. A horrid chuckle erupts from me. It soon turns to full out laughing.

This night's going to be something to remember. I'm sure of it.

v

Meeting up with Ellie is easier than I thought. Apparently, she had daddy tell the vice that we were invited, so sneaking out isn't hard, because said vice turns up at my door while I'm arranging my bloodied hair into a wild mess.

"Don't you like my hair?" I ask him, my hair straying around, my eyes wild and my mind in one of its moods. I'm not always crazy, only ninety percent of the time. The other percent's accurately pure criminal.

"Tell me you like my hair." My voice is hysterical. The young man hesitated. He couldn't be much older than myself. In his early twenties, I'm sure. I hate people who look at me in pity, so don't you be one of them. I've killed enough of the ones that have, don't tempt me to make you next. Oh, sure, just laugh at me why won't you.

"I- I like your hair." He croaked. My eyes widen when I realise what I did. My lip twitches, along with my right eye.

"Sorry." I chuckle. The blood all over me has practically dried, other than on my dress. "Pretty. I am pretty, aren't I?" I shoot him a glare, warning him to say something wrong.

"I-I- You're pretty." He chokes. I smile. I am pretty, aren't I? More pretty than everyone. My white dress is pretty, my hair is pretty, my face is pretty. I'm all pretty. Everybody loves me, right? Everybody loves someone pretty, right? Right?

"Tinker, E-Everyone's waiting for you." The vice speaks. I turn to him, a crazed smile plastered on my face.

"I'm pretty, everyone's waiting for me." I giggle. "Me. They wait for me."

And then suddenly, my mood swing changes to its original. Old sumptuous, scary me is back. This night only just began.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to thank all my reviewers! this is the reason why I write. and thank you my friends from Cranebrook high, for reading and writing an anonymous review for me. **

* * *

Chapter three

The White ballroom's a little bit shocking at the moment. It's not so... white. There's an arrangement of plastic vases holding red roses, blue roses, and the occasional black rose. Humph, Black. A shade in which shows how everyone here feels. Closed in, neglected, insignificant, and-

"Ouch, what the- "I look down that the tiny child clinging to my arm. "Get of me you little pest." I shake her, but it didn't seem to faze the child, considering that she's oh- so curious as to what I taste like. Goddamn death hold.

I start to wonder whether the blood on my arm is from my last little spurt, or from the teeth stuck on me.

"Annella!" a soft, yet scolding voice squeaks. "Ya'll get off the gal now darling." Some old lady stands in front of me, slowly yanking the child of me before I raise my throbbing arm to examine the clear teeth marks encircling the skin. I see the crest on her chest, the one that plainly states that she's a foster carer up in the north.

"Ya'll alright, child?" She asks me. I roll my eyes but force a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. None which I haven't had before, though the fastest, if I shall say so." _Little pest. _"She's cute, is she yours." _Belongs in a mental home. Oh, wait, then I'd never escape._

I force another smile and the woman frowns. "Is that blood?" She chokes with a finger pointing at my dress and hair.

"Oh, yes, do you like it?" I ask nicely. _Lady, get lost, I'm losing my nerve. _

"Oh, dear child, what've you done?" And I can see in her eyes, she truly believes I've injured someone. _You wish. I've done, much, much worse. _

"Just a little make-up, that's all." I start. "I've always liked make-up, should I show you where to get some." _It all starts with the heart._ _Make and break. _Besides, what's the use of having a heart if you're not going to get anything out of it? _Tame and slain._

But the lady doesn't answer, she backs away with the pest until the instructors are in clear view.

"So, it seems as though you've made a friend?" Ellie comes up behind me. I sigh.

"If you're referring to yourself Ellie, I said I'd put you on my friend-list. Not that you are a friend, I'll just keep clear mind that- well- you won't go against me." It's intended to sound threatening, and I guess it works, 'cause she moves away.

"What else do you need tonight?" She asks. I smile.

"Pigs blood, and- well- surprise me." I laugh at her disgusted look. Disgusted look, huh, that's new. Everyone here is well, disgusting. Revolting, crazed, tactless, annoying... the list goes on. Just, the point is clearly- well- nobody's perfect, and I'm sure as hell not. But no one needs to know that. B-but- but- but, don't argue.

"So, anything that cause trouble and proves your preppy point." My eyes darken. _Preppy? _I turn on her, backing her up against the wall. I stray an inch from her face, smiling up at her wickedly.

"For that comment, I-" I chuckle. "Want this." I yank off her black cross hanging from her neck. It comes unwillingly. But it comes nonetheless. Ellie seems to shrink before me and terrified expression outlining her features. Shaking violently, she drops to the ground as I turn.

"Get me what I want and I'll consider leaving you," I say cheekily. "Unharmed."

I start walking, only to be stopped with a cheeky remark. "Quite the show, tell me, how long did it take for you to get here? I bet it took a long time, a bit of jail here, a bit of an asylum there and a hell of a lot bribing a little east?" I turn with a glare to meet the eyes of a girl the size of the house and as thin as a brick. Hazel eyes stare back at me, a smirk plastered on her annoying face.

"Actually, Miss- unknown. It took, "And I smile with my head tilted, curious to who this girl is. "A massacre of a small town of about fifty people, twenty of which were occupying the same mansion, fourteen of which were homeless, sixteen who were chilling up- oh, what do you know- east in a neighbouring mansion. Oh, and the complete murder of my family of ten. So, I guess that's actually sixty. Gagged them all, it wasn't fast, but one by one they died, and nobody ever knew until too late. The town no longer exists, unless you count rubble and burnt stone."

The girls face pales intensely, and she stares at me. Her black pixie cut seems to shiver with her involuntary body shake. _Take that little- miss- Nosy. _Suddenly, a boy about my own age appears. He glares at me and I raise an eyebrow. If looks could kill- then- well, neither of us would die, or, we'd both be dead. Finally, someone to compare with.

He wraps an arm around the tall girls' shoulders, tall enough that his head can rest above hers. She sighs and he looks at her. "Was this girl bothering you, tama?"

"Yeah, Tama, was I bothering you?" My face clearly says;_ Truth, dare, double dare, kiss this guy or torture? _

"N-No, she- "Tama looks at me. "Do- do _killers_ really go to this school?" I almost laugh, almost. The boy next to her tenses. He looks at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Please, Tama, killers don't go to this school. They're in jail, remember?" He lies perfectly. What is he? Stupid? She's going to find out anyhow.

"Yeah, you're looking at the ultimate killer." _Don't mess with me, boy- oh boy, he looks ready to kill. Ha-ha, get it? Kill? _

"Look, I got fight-back scars to prove it." I smile and show my body in all its elegance. Holding out my arms, pulling my dresses hem up enough to show leg, and raising my hair to show neck, chest and back scars. They gap, and seriously, I swore Little miss nosy Tama's jaw dropped to the ground.

I smile sweetly and skip backwards. A song doesn't play, but I dance as if one does. Humming an imaginary song to myself, I pull the closest person to me towards me, kissing his lips before pushing him away. Everyone in the room watches on curiously.

Biting my bottom lip, blood starts to drip to the ground, and I sway forward again and yank Tama to my height. A bloody kiss to her cheek makes her pull away with a blush and scared eyes.

"What are you, Bi- polar?" The boy starts. "A mental case?"

I turn towards him with a frown. "We are all mental cases. Nobody is perfect."

"Humph, say's the crazy chick." The boy mutters under his breath. I ground my teeth and –unsuccessfully, if I must say so- try to keep my mouth shut.

"Where the..." I take a breath to calm. "Where the hell do you get off?"

It just sort of... came out. I didn't mean to say anything, but, well, I'm Tinker. Self-arrogant, self- absorbed, mentally disabled Tinker Cheilly. Yes, Cheilly. Shut the hell up.

Without an answer, the boy laughs. So darkly, so Icily that I freeze. He turns tail and starts walking with Tama, and little did I know, that maybe they're needed more than me. Because not only will tonight go off with a big bang, but it's the start of something much too big. One so horrifying, so dark, that the only people who'll survive are the ones mentally disabled. Tonight is the night of a new generation. And as Tinker Cheilly... I _will_ welcome it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

When I finally get escorted back to my room, I take a shower and plan to step into my favourite pair of jeans and black tank top. The advisors here, the instructors or whatever you want to call them, tried to make me wear white when I first arrived, but they failed miserably. As if I'm going to wear white after being stuck in a filled- with- white building. Stupid teachers.

After about ten minutes into my nice, hot shower, a scream erupts through the walls. Stopping my circular movement while washing my hair, I frown and listen again. Shrugging, I continue, until another scream echoes, one deeper than a girls. Rinsing the conditioner from my hair, I step out of the shower and wrap a large towel around my body. I quickly change into my clothes, carefully putting on my black heeled boots, then walk towards my door.

Stepping into the corridor, I look around. "Hello?"

I know, it's the perfect prey-leads-predator horror movie style action, but what else could you do, just stand there or go back in? It's kind of a letdown when you're so very curious.

"Anybody there?" No answer. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"

A hand clamps over my mouth, pulling a struggling me around the corner. As soon as I have the decency to actually figure out what's happening, I bite down on its hand. It lets go of me with a curse and swings me around before I even have a chance to do anything else.

"You'll pay for that." It spoke. I came face to face, eye to eye, with no other than 'mystery boy'. The greenest eyes I've ever seen stare at me manically and I'm quick to narrow my eyes.

"You pulled me away, remember, and well, I guess you payed for it." Before he has any chance to reply with a rude comment, Nanashi turns around the corner and faces us. My mouth forms an 'O' just as I see her. Her hair is wild, her eyes are frantic. Her eyes travel to us, pinpointing a location directly between the boy's and my body.

"One by one, they come to call,

treacherous fate, falls and more,

during the darkest sun they run,

and double the night, they come, they come."

Both the boy's eyes and mine widened considerably. What in the world did that mean? Nanashi always has a point to her meaningless gibberish. So whether or not she's crazy, something is surely going to happen. And by the sound of a double night- well, really, I have no idea what the heck a double night is.

"What the hell?" Freakishly tall boy says. Well, it's more like he whispered it.

A gurgled cry erupts through the air, the sound of a childs agonised scream mixed with that of freak-of-nature. Never have I ever felt as much fear as I did then.

"I knew I wasn't hearing things!" I hiss.

"I never said you were hearing things!" The boy hisses back.

"I never said you said it!" I chortle. "In fact I never said I heard anything."

With that I humph and cross my arms stubbornly.

"Women." The guy huffs. I send him an icy glare to proved intensity for my irritation.

Another scream- or screams- shake the walls of my mind. I raise my hands to my almost bleeding ears when they become louder, closer.

"Whatever the hell those things are, I do not want to stand around and wait for them to see us." The guy said as he peeks around the small bend. "We better go now, 'cause they're close."

Even though I want to argue with him, to say that everything's fine, the ten percent of my straight brain accuracy told me to act. To run. To fulfil crimes not even known to man.

"Oh God good, what the hell are they?" The sound of Tama's voice shocks me to my core. I almost scream. Almost. She shrinks behind her brother. Which is odd, considering that she's wearing stillettos that made her a whole head taller than him. Being a head taller than him is definitely a feat in it's own.

I glimpse around the corner just as I'm pulled away by a boy. A boy I know well. Lucian Graymark.

And even know the tall blonde haired boy's covered in blood, a sword of a kind in his hand, and grey eyes that stare into my horrified ones...

It isn't enough to rid of the things I just saw.

"What the freak?" Angelica screeches as she pulls into a run along side us. I ignore her as much as I can, because really, my mind can't just wrap around anything. For once in my life, I'm actually scared.

"Look, I see ghosts, I see weird things, but nothing compares to that, nothing ever will!" Scar ratt's from beside her. They kind of a thing. Like serial-killer-pedicure meets serial-killer-emo.

"In here!" Tama calls when everybody tires. The room that's completely in the forbidden section of the school, the teacher lobby. I'm glad that those creature haven't shattered this tiny section of the gigantic death trap.

When I sit down, I come back to my senses, wondering why the hell I freaked out in the first place. I have no right to, considering that fact that I'm one of the most dangerous beings around, and the fact that these people are going to need me.

"...And during the confrontation of Richards work, today's said to be the day of the eclipse. By nightfall, both the sun and moon will be in alinement. Richards pradictions state cleary that the eclipse can last for any period of time, due to some physical change in the universes circle of planets. Whether it'd be an hour, a day, two days, or a week, the darkest sun will remain in the sky for an unknown amount of hours." The reporter says expertly on the large television. "And further more..."

I tune the rest out, looking around the small-ish room to see who survived. There's Ms Tracy. the school's nurse, who looks absolutely spooked. Mr Carter, who whorships the ground in which football is played, whose face is glued to the news. Destiny Craige, the school's 'visionist' who also has pedicure fingernails and white hair.

Her rules are easy to follow. Just stay out of her stuff and don't question her visions negitively. A vision of her parents death sent her here.

There's Lucian Graymark, who had shaggy dark golden hair and grey eyes, who has a facination for sharp objects, and a soft spot for younger girls. He doesn't have rules, he positively clean. The only reason he's really here is because he became mentally unstable by the use of drugs during a long period.

Angelica Hanford's blonde head and blue eyes could afford anything with a number on it. She seems limited and keeps to herself a lot, another quiet one. I've never seen her in action, and she oddly cringes away from any physical contact and her reason for being her is because she's a FIST, as writen in her profile. She fists any physical contact, and therefore fisted half her town which led her here for treatment.

Then there's Scar. At first he was your average motorcyclist who got into a gang fight which led-to-the-gangs-extinction, but after being tranferred here, he became somewhat emo. If he has rules, then their unknown to me. I knew almost everything about everyone, but I'm human, and remembering everything is beyond my brain capasity.

Then there's the new Tama who'v I already marked as completely clueless. And her brother whose name I've yet to discover. In the far corner sat huddled a tiny girl, the one who bit me. I now mark her as CARNIVORIOUS. I have teeth marks bruised into my arm.

Yeah, yeah, Laugh it up.

Then theirs the pregnant red head Molly C. She got knocked up by some bad-boy in her last neighbourhood, and took it rather hard after he ceremonily flicked her off. Drugs and alcohol led her here to keep her and the baby safe. Her rules- well, don't insult her 'fat' stomach. And seriously do not bring up her bad-boy ex.

Then there's Yamoshi, or Yami, whose completely down-to-earth-in-the-mental-way. He's also the google eyes of Nanashi's fantasy world. The hero of her little cartoon. He loves to flip his knife and smile goofily. He's one of those tad-in-leather, carries-a-knife people. How he got a knife, I dont know. And completely gorgeous with golden hair and dark green eyes.

Oh, and Elli and I.

That about sums up the new population of this school. Everybody's crying other then glued to the news Mr Carter, the new guy, Elli and me. Mr Carter can't seem to move, new guy seems to be in a handful with Tama and the CARNIVORIOUS kid. He stood with them, awkwardly hugging Tama's wailing form while holding the kid on his hip. And Elli just stared with crazed eyes.

It's a funny sight, oddly enough.

But commotion isn't what we're looking for.

"Hey!" I shout over the noise, as quietly as I could while yelling. "Do you want to be eaten by red eyed, human eating, mangled beasts? If not, then you'll shut the hell up!"

The room quiets down after a moment and I sigh. Mr Carter also seems to come back to life, and turns grimly to me. Even the teachers are willing to listen to the ten percent sane-ish person.

Strange.

"Lucian, where'd you get the sword?" I ask. He smiles through tired eyes.

"The equipment shed wasn't under attack when I got there, I took the chance." He drawls. I frown. It's most likely under attack now.

"What about you Yami? The knife?" I sigh. He shook his head.

"In some form or another, we all have a weapon on us, mine just folds up into a comb, see?" He answers and closes his knife and pushes a small clip that brings out comb peices. At the teachers disapproving frowns he adds- "What, everybody has a weapon. Tama's hair clip turns inside out and into claw nails. Molly C can hide a mini revolver down her overly large breasts. Lucians wrist band unfolds into extra strength barb wire. Angelica's pendant can open to reveal throwing arrows. Scar's learnt to put people to sleep with single touches around the upper bodic. Destiny- believe it or not- actually does have real visions, that actually come true. Which is a weapon in its self. The only other peoples I dont know is Monte and his baby sister, Elli, and Tinkers."

I took this in. How have I not noticed that before?

"Elli has strange feelings, like preminitions that come true, but she's a riddler." I say. I reach behind me and lift my booted foot. I pull off one heavy metal heel which unfolds into a long whip. "And this is my weapon, along with the other one."

Yes, being in this place makes you creative.

"My pearl necklace can come apart, and when you push the tiny red buttons on the pearls, they become explosive devises." The baby sister speaks softly. People eyes widen. "Monte made it for me, incase of emergancies."

The new guy, Monte looks sheepish. "Yeah, I can make explosives from practically anything flammable. Tama's braceletes do the same thing as the pearls. My belt and rings do too. And the soles of our shoes can open to reveal mini daggers that also explode. I didn't actually tell the girls about that though."

Odd. Really, really odd.

I'm starting to feel oddly tired too.

"It's still not enough to kill these things. What about the teachers?" Lucian asks. "They don't even know how to fight, they just do their jobs, it's not like they had to fight."

Ms Tracy looks amused. "Well, I wish you'd think about that when we're trying to give you your medication."

He laughs. "After this is over, if you try to medicate me, I might actually let you."

"Yeah, well, I might have to medicate the lot of us, nobody's going to make it out of here sane."

I move to stare out over the small window. The equipment shed is just down there. The only problem? Well, those things are roaming everywhere. Bloodied and all.

"Yeah? Well, I'm about to do the most craziest thing yet." I state. People turn to me and quiet down.

"And, do pray, what are you going to do?" Mr Carter raises a warning eyebrow. I just stare at him. Every second I begin to feel sicker to my core. I whip up my whip so it circles my wrist in an easy circulation, ready for quick use.

"I'm going to get fighting material for the people who are unarmed, and when I return, I'm going to teach you how to fight."


End file.
